


Malos hábitos

by as_a_cloud



Category: SHINee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: Taemin y Jonghyun no pueden evitar caer en los brazos del otro, no importan las circunstancias, no importa quién salga herido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [kpoprompts](http://kpoprompts.tumblr.com/post/149178526379/dibidibidis-jongtae-en-el-que-jonghyun-y-taemin).

—¿Estás enamorado de él? —preguntó Jongin la primera vez, sus ojos muy abiertos, con genuina curiosidad.

Taemin sentía como si estuviera caminando en nubes esponjosas, las huellas de su primera experiencia sexual todavía frescas en la lengua y en la piel.

—No… sí… ¿No lo sé? —había respondido, y luego soltó una risita tonta—. Fue asombroso.

 

Lo que luego no consideró asombroso fue la conversación entre cuchicheos que mantuvo con Jonghyun; regresaban de la grabación de un programa de música, y se encontraban más que agotados. El resto de los muchachos dormitaban y su mánager estaba demasiado distraído para prestarles atención.

—Te quiero, Taeminie.

—Hyung…

—Pero lo de ayer fue un error. Lo siento mucho. Tú y yo no podemos… no podemos —repitió.

Con un asentimiento, Taemin aceptó que nunca se concretaría algo entre los dos. Porque sus circunstancias distaban de ser las adecuadas, y los sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para desafiar al mundo y olvidar lo que se esperaba de ambos.

 

Transcurridos unos meses, se desató el escándalo entre Jonghyun y Shin Segyeong, y semanas después de aquello, volvieron a ceder a ese impulso que los unía, uno crudo, ciego, y adictivo.

 

***

 

Taemin siempre tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza cuando sucedía: “esta es la última vez”. Su pecho agitado, su cuerpo húmedo de sudor y la presencia de Jonghyun muy cercana, al alcance de su mano y de sus uñas.

Ya no decía: —Ha sido un error.

Dejó de hacerlo la quinta vez, unos cuantos años atrás.

Y ese era el punto, estaban envueltos en un bucle de malos hábitos desde hacía años, cayendo en los brazos del otro sin importar cuántas ocasiones hubiesen quedado en que no podría volver a ocurrir.

—Casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Taeminie —murmuró Jonghyun.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Taemin a su vez, levantándose y empezando a vestirse de prisa. Su expresión no era dura, pero evitaba establecer contacto visual con Jonghyun y su pulso temblaba ligeramente.

—Taemin…

—Nos vemos en la práctica.

Sin esperar respuesta o mirar atrás, se marchó.

 

Era culpabilidad. Uno diría que a esas alturas se había acostumbrado a sentirla… Nada más lejos de la verdad.

A su favor podría argumentar que no solo pasaba cuando estaba involucrado en una relación. A su favor, y una mierda; no había excusa. No podía renunciar a Jonghyun, a cómo se comportaba él mientras estaba en su compañía, solo los dos; a sus momentos de melancolía, y a su boca que podía hablar y hablar y hablar.

 

—Ese es el problema —le dijo Jongin en una oportunidad, mirándolo con preocupación—: eres adicto.

Taemin se hallaba frente al espejo, observando la serie de pequeñas marcas de dientes que había en la parte posterior de su hombro, y negó con la cabeza.

El sexo era bueno, claro que sí; sin embargo, ya no era el mismo chiquillo que acababa de perder su castidad, y sus experiencias habían sido variadas desde ese entonces.

Había sido agridulce comprobar que podía disfrutar de estar otras personas. La amistad que compartían también era fuerte, igual que su confianza y la admiración mutua.

Y amor… El amor nunca terminó de cristalizar, no uno romántico, al menos, aturdidos y miedosos por la sociedad que los rodeaba.

Apretó su propio hombro con algo que rozaba el fastidio, haciéndose doler adrede, y resopló.

—El problema real es cuando nos ponemos en plan de infieles —murmuró, dejándose caer en el sillón en el que estaba sentado Jongin—. El resto es… divertido.

Con un trasfondo de escenarios, situaciones y momentos distintos, envueltos en un torbellino de pasión y gruñidos, se habían llegado a conocer muy bien. Sus puntos débiles, la manera de prolongarlo hasta que estuvieran sobrexcitados y doliera moverse, o si el tiempo apremiaba, hacerlo rápido y en espacios reducidos.

No mentía, era divertido, y con base a ignorarlo, ese filamento sensible que exclamaba frustración por lo que _debía_ ser y no era, era como una vocecilla en la nada.

No hacía eco.

 

***

 

—Rompe ese hábito de acostarte con él —aconsejó su mejor amigo. Taemin había roto con su novia, una linda chica, debido a que su peso de conciencia era demasiado—. La próxima vez di “no”.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Si no estás enamorado…

—Pero Jonginie, no todo se relaciona al amor.

—¿No?

Silencio.

 

Para romper un mal hábito lo primero que tenía que hacer era identificar las circunstancias que lo llevaran a cometerlo. Y evitarlas.

En definitiva, era peligroso pasar tiempo a solas con Jonghyun, en los dormitorios y con un poco de soju de por medio; música de fondo, hablando sobre sus proyectos personales o siendo tan triviales como para compartir las anécdotas más recientes de sus respectivas mascotas.

Desde que se mudó de vuelta a la casa de sus padres, esos ratos libres disminuyeron. ¿Pero desaparecerlos por completo? Básicamente imposible.

Era entretenido estar codo a codo charlando o no charlando.

 

—Dicen que tienes nueva novia —expresó Taemin, su lapicera sin dejar de moverse encima de su libreta, haciendo una lluvia de ideas que con dedicación podrían terminar convertidas en unas líricas dignas de aparecer en algún disco.

—¿Quién dice?

—Dicen —repitió, sin querer vender a Minho que le había contado. Cambió de hoja y frunció el ceño—. ¿Es verdad?

—Umh, sí. Sí es verdad, pero es demasiado pronto para saber si vamos en serio.

Taemin asintió para sí mismo, escribió unas cuantas líneas más y de pronto su mano se congeló.

Algo más que debía hacer para romper su mal hábito era buscar una actividad alternativa. Le echó un vistazo de reojo a Jonghyun que tarareaba una canción que no conocía, y se mordió el labio.

Su última relación había sido con un modelo y no funcionó porque querían cosas distintas. Sus actividades, los vuelos frecuentes y el secretismo tampoco ayudaban. No se sentía listo para conocer a alguien más y para empezar, nadie le atraía lo suficiente. ¿Debía buscarse un hobby? ¿Con qué tiempo? Tal vez vacaciones…

—¿Qué piensas?

—En tener vacaciones. —La risa de Jonghyun fue eléctrica y recibió un pellizco en el estómago—. Vacaciones de ti —se molestó en aclarar, y la risa volvió con igual regocijo.

—Si no puedes vivir sin mí, Taeminie.

 

Para romper un mal hábito debía comprometerse, comprenderse y decidirse. La pregunta que en el fondo no sabía de qué modo responder era: ¿Quería hacerlo?

Por más remordimiento y culpa que sintiera, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

 

***

 

—¿Nunca te sientes culpable? —cuestionó en un jadeo, sin dejar de sacudir las caderas, su excitación a mil y acompañado por el golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared.

—¿Culpable?

Taemin tenía en la punta de la lengua el nombre de la novia de Jonghyun, una idol a la que decía querer, pero calló. Quería anclar la boca a la nuca del otro chico y dejar una marca de pertenencia, algo pequeño y de lo cual tal vez nadie se diese cuenta.

—Culpable —reiteró— por estar conmigo.

—No. Muévete más rápido.

Al sonido seco de la cama contra la pared, se le sumó el de los gemidos roncos de Jonghyun cuando Taemin hizo justamente lo que le había pedido. Varios minutos después, se desplomaron sin gracia en el colchón, sus ropas aún a medio sacar y Taemin con los labios hinchados por estar mordisqueándoselos para no gritar.

—¿Sabes por qué no siento culpa? —interrumpió Jonghyun el silencio post-orgasmo—. Porque eres tú. Estuviste antes que ella, y tal vez estés cuando…

—¿No es una justificación mala por ser infiel?

—No —negó Jonghyun otra vez, y tomándolo del cabello con brusquedad, lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo de manera intensa, y casi, casi dolorosa.

 

***

 

“Divide tu (mal) hábito en pedazos manejables”, leyó, y resopló, moviendo la cabeza y causando que uno de sus audífonos se resbalara de su oreja.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber Kibum con un desinterés tan grande que Taemin se limitó a encoger un hombro.

El avión atravesaba el mar, y el cielo despejado, que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana, era de un bonito celeste. No que le importara mientras seguía revisando en su teléfono el link de una página que Jongin le había enviado, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

«Para que te deshagas de tu adicción.»

—“Haz un contraste mental —leyó moviendo los labios pero sin pronunciar ningún sonido— sopesando los aspectos negativos y los positivos”. Inútil —declaró y bostezó, mirando la cabeza rubia de Jonghyun unos asientos a la izquierda, charlando con Jinki.

Sabía que los malos hábitos eran conductas repetidas que creaban ciertas insatisfacciones a nivel emocional, produciendo a veces daños irreparables y difíciles de eliminar.

«¿Difíciles? Imposibles», pensó.

 

***

 

—Nunca vamos a estar juntos —dijo Taemin un día cualquiera.

—Pero tampoco separados —completó Jonghyun con una sonrisa somnolienta, las sábanas desordenadas, el olor a sexo rodeándolos.

Había cosas peores, suponía.


End file.
